Like Toy Soldiers
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Private Investigators Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene have taken on their toughest case yet. To help find a missing 4 year old girl. But when things start to get personal for the two, they may soon find that not everything is as it seems, and what Daryl thought was buried long ago is about to show it's ugly head. Can Daryl shut the doors to his past long enough to keep his family safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. So this story has been stuck in my head for months now, and believe me when I say that I have went through a zillion TV shows and movies before deciding on the right characters to use. I was inspired by the **_**Kenzie & Gennaro series **_**by **_**Dennis Lehane. **_**So I hope you enjoy :)**

**Summary: Private Investigators Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene have taken on their toughest case yet. To help find a missing 4 year old girl. But when things start to get personal for the two, they may soon find that not everything is as it seems, and what Daryl thought was buried long ago is about to show it's ugly head. Can Daryl shut the doors to his past long enough to keep his family safe? AU, OOC**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing :(**

**…**

When I was a kid I remember asking my priest why God let the bad things happen to good people. Rape...Abuse...Murder... I could never understand why a god who claimed to love us so much could allow such horrible things to happen, but the words that Father Odell spoke to me will forever stay in my mind. He told me that the real question isn't why does God cause suffering, but instead why has God not put an end to it yet. And the answer he gave me was simple...He's waiting. He's waiting as long as he can to give as many people the opportunity to make their peace with him. He told me that one day God will put an end to the suffering. The pain. The violence and hardship; it's just that that day hasn't come yet. Back then I didn't completely understand what Father Odell was talking about. All I knew was that I wasn't going to suffer forever. I just had to wait for God.

It's been nineteen years since I asked that question. I'm still waiting.

**Chapter One**

Walking through the cemetery in my newly pressed suit, I couldn't help but pull at the black tie that usually lived in the back of my closet. Damn things, in my opinion were made for two types of people. CEO's who made more money in a day than I did in a year and manic depressives who couldn't find a bridge high enough. But again, that was only my opinion. They just weren't made for people who practically lived in jeans and ten year old t-shirts.

Keeping my head down, I tried to get out of there as fast as I could. I didn't belong there. Even I knew that, but still part of me couldn't walk away from this one. I knew it was my fault. I knew that if I had just done what Beth had said then Frank Fitzgerald...father, brother, husband and friend would still be here. But thanks to me, for the rest of eternity he would be rotting in the dirt. Nothing more than worm food. I couldn't help but turn my face away as the family passed, Mrs. Fitzgerald sniffling into a tissue as her son helped her into the waiting black limo, her teenage daughter inconsolable. I could feel my stomach twist inside me. My heart lurching as if it were about to brake out of my chest at any moment.

Beth always told me I was a bit of a masochist.

I slipped on my shades, my hands feeling about for a much needed cigarette as I tried to go unnoticed by Frank's family. Good thing, I parked in an isolated spot. Bad thing, I was out of smokes. Climbing into my trusty Volvo 700 I finally let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding on to, memories of that night flooding my mind, crawling as deep into my inner most thoughts as they could get. The look of fear in his eyes as I watched the life drain out of them. The smell of his blood as I tried desperately to stop it flowing from his body. I don't think I would ever forget that night.

Snapping out of my daze I quickly put the car in gear and got the hell out of there. I wasn't going to spend the rest of my day moping around, yet that was easier said than done. A quick pit stop to Otis' was definitely in order.

I had lived in Dorchester my whole life, a hell hole if I was totally honest, but a place that I called home nevertheless. For the past 30 years I had walked these streets daily, and I couldn't really say that they had changed much. Same people...well, those who were still breathing. Buildings still in the same run-down state that they had been in when I was a teenager; so much so that some of my old 'artwork' still graced most of their walls. But it _was _home, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

I pulled to a stop outside of Otis', tucking my shades into my pocket as I made my way into the dingy off-license. A few cold beers and a box of smokes. That's what I was needing.

"Hey, Otis." I grunted, placing my ice cold six pack on the counter "And a box of Marlboro, actually make that two..."

"Thought you were quittin'..." He replied with a chuckle as I placed both hands on the counter, my head bowed as I waited for him to toss me the cigarettes.

"And I thought you were goin' to stop sellin' to 15 year old kids." I smirked, looking up to see him roll his eyes.

"What are you, a cop?" He exclaimed, ringing up my order "Business is business, and if I remember correctly, you and that brother of yours were in here doin' the exact same thing when you were their age. Hell, the two of you were probably my best customers."

"I'm just bustin' your balls." I laughed, handing him a twenty.

"How's Merle doin' anyway?" Otis asked as I grabbed my bag, a feeling of dread coming over me "Not seen him around for a while now."

"Ah, you know Merle..." I began, laughing it off slightly "He's probably sittin' in a cell somewhere waitin' for me to bail him out."

With a shake of the head and a knowing laugh, Otis rolled his eyes once more. Truth was, I didn't really know _where _Merle was, or what shit he had managed to get himself into this time. Ever since we were kids he had taken it upon himself to adopt the title of 'Fuck up', getting himself into more shitty situations than half of the Dorchester community put together.

"Well..." Otis began, snapping me out of my thoughts "All I can say is at least one of you turned out okay."

Laughing, I about turned, opening the Marlboro's greedily. If only he knew.

"Oh, Otis..." I called back, lighting a cigarette as I headed for the door "I've just never been caught."

**…****…****…****…**

It wasn't long before I arrived back at the office, the thought of climbing four flights of stairs to the old belfry making me want nothing more than to stay in the car and enjoy my beer. But I knew the longer I was away, the more explaining I would have to do. With a sigh I lit another cigarette, climbed out the car and made my way across the road towards the old shell of a church.

It had been a relatively nice building at one time, a breath of fresh air in a greying neighbourhood that was becoming more and more depressed by the second. The old church had served it's purpose over the years by being an outreach to the community, offering child care for working families, food parcels for the hungry and digs for the homeless. I had even been part of the youth programme that they had run after school, and as much as I denied it back then, I fuckin' loved it. It's actually how I had met Beth all those years ago. But of course, like all good things, it came to an abrupt end in the late summer of 1980 during the Sunday Mass when three assholes barged in and blew the Priest away for a poxy $200 offering. That was the first time I had ever witnessed someone die. After that, the whole church was shut down and everything ripped out. No more child care. No more food parcels. No more digs. A whole neighbourhood turned upside down in the blink of an eye.

I always figured that's why Beth and I got the place so cheap; because of that little incident. In 1992 _Dixon and Greene: Private Investigators _was formed, the church being offered as office space to us for a very low price every month. Five years on and we're still here. At least the old building was now getting used for something.

The first time I climbed the stairs up to the belfry where our office was, I thought I was going to pass out. I was practically on my hands and fucking knees crawling up them. Now I can happily take two at a time without near damned killing myself, but today I thought I would just take it easy.

I soon found myself outside the office staring at the chipped gold lettering on the door, not really ready to go in a face my partner quite yet. But procrastination had never helped anyone in the past, well...me anyway. So with a deep breath I opened the door, Beth sitting at her desk looking over some old cases.

"Hey." She smiled up at me, her big blue eye immediately looking me up and down taking in my attire. Her smile quickly faded "Don't need two guesses to figure out where you've been all day..."

Great, two feet in the door and I already wanted to fucking run.

"Beth..." Came my warning as I sat my beer onto my own battered desk "I'm really not in the mood today."

"Daryl..." She persisted, getting up from her seat and coming round to face me "You look like hell and smell like stale beer and smoke..."

"Love you too, Honey." I replied, the sarcasm dripping from my voice as I ripped my tie off and threw it in the trash can. I don't care if the next funeral I attended was the Presidents, I was never wearing that thing again.

"Stop it." She sighed, her hands going to her hips as she looked up at me with furrowed brows. Her 'Mom Look' as I liked to call it "I thought you said you weren't goin' to go. If you had told me that you were I would have come along for support."

Sighing, I finally turned to face her, taking a seat on top of my desk as my fingers absently tried to work the buttons on my shirt. Avoiding Beth's concerned gaze was like avoiding raindrops in a storm.

"Ok, I'm sorry..." I mumbled, peeling my shirt off and sitting it next to me. My white wife beater quickly following it "I shouldn't of gone. Especially alone...I guess I just felt like I owed it to the guy."

Understanding, Beth gave a small nod before running her hand through her long blonde hair and letting out a sigh of her own. She was cute when she was mad.

Beth Greene was probably the most trusting person I had in my life. Like I said before, we met at the after school youth programme the church ran. Two years before the Priest was shot dead, I think. I was 11 at the time and she had just turned 9. I remember she had seemed so lost back then. Her Mom and brother hadn't long been killed in a car crash back in Georgia, and her Dad hadn't wasted any time in moving her and her older sister, Maggie out here in hopes of starting a new life together. Personally, I think he just couldn't handle being around so many memories.

She hadn't joined in on much for the first couple of weeks, usually opting to sit out on games and shit. She was the 'Freaky Hick' of the group apparently, but I liked her. There was something interesting about her. I was drawn to those big blue eyes. I hadn't seen no girl with eyes like that in my whole life. It didn't take me long to go and introduce myself. She's been in my life ever since.

"Hey, have I got a t-shirt round here?" I asked, getting up from the desk.

"Yeah, in your drawer." Beth smirked, rolling her eyes slightly as she made her way back over to her own desk, rummaging through some papers "Think you've got some jeans in there too."

"You are wonderful." I replied, heading round the desk to pull my much wanted change of clothes out.

"That you just realizing?" She giggled, turning back round to face me with a folder in her hand.

I didn't waste much time in changing, Beth flicking though the folder as I zipped my fly up. She was cute when she concentrated too. She must be the only 28 year old in Dorchester that could still pass as an underaged teen.

"What you got there?" I questioned with a nod of the head, finally cracking open a can of beer before lighting myself another cigarette.

"We had a potential client stop by when you were..." I gave her the 'don't go there' look "When you were...MIA." She finished with a smile, bringing it over to show me the details of the case, her hair tickling my arm as she leaned in to reread it.

Fuck, she smelled like sunshine.

"Emily Torrence..." I all but whispered, turning to look at the sadness in her eyes.

Emily Torrence, I knew, was going to be one of those hard cases. She had been in the news constantly for the past two days. Her mother, Charlene had arrived home from a game of bingo to find her friend passed out on the sofa and her daughter missing. The four year old had been missing going on three days now, the police having no new leads to who had taken her, or her whereabouts.

I couldn't help but steal another glance at Beth. She couldn't take her gaze off the picture of the little girl, sadness evident in her glassy eyes. She always took cases involving kids a lot harder. I guess it was just her mothering side showing through.

"You up for this one?" I asked her quietly, my hand coming to rest on the small of her back "We don't need to take this one if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok." She sighed, shooting me a small smile as she leaned into my touch "How is me not wanting to take it going to help find her? It's just...I'd hate to be in her mother's shoes."

"I know." I replied, pulling her in for a one armed hug as I kissed her forehead "Just don't think about it like that." I carried on, stepping back slightly to give her a reassuring smile "Instead, think about the look on that mom's face when you find her little girl safe and well."

Smiling, Beth rested her head against my shoulder. I knew she got embarrassed about things like this. I knew she thought that she was weak when she found certain cases difficult. But it didn't make her weak. It made her human.

"Thanks Daryl." She said softly, nodding her head slightly "Ok then...Let's do it."

**...**

**A/N: Well guys, I really hope you enjoyed chapter one. If this story gets enough interest I'll definitely upload more. I've got it all planned out in my head already lol. **

**Please show the love and leave a wee review to tell me what you think, or what I could improve on. Thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. Also, thank you for the alerts/favourites/reads :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**…**

**Chapter Two**

There are two types of people in this world. People who care and people who don't. That had always been my philosophy in life; as simple as it sounded.

My Dad was one of those people who didn't care. Probably still was, but fuck if I knew. I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen him. Back in the day when I was growing up I could remember spending many a night in the emergency room; Merle often joining me with matching war wounds that Daddy Dearest had so graciously inflicted. I remember spending a lot of my time crying, praying that God would hurry up and stop it all. Bargaining with him. Pleading for a miracle. I must have been the only kid in Boston who was actually praying to be taken away in the night.

Beth, on the other hand, was one of those people who did care. When we were growing up she never once left my side. When Dad was passed out after giving an ass-whooping, she was busy sneaking in my bedroom window just to give me a hug. Hell, she even gave Merle a few. A girl who willingly does that without being heavily intoxicated is a rare find. When she was 16 she even offered to run away with me. Leave everything behind in the back of the night and start anew. It had been tempting, but unlike me, Beth was going somewhere in life. She actually finished high school. Got her diploma and stood up on that podium with the brightest smile I had ever seen. But even after that, she never left. Beth cared.

Charlene Torrence, however, was one of those very rare people that even I struggled to place.

After downing another beer and smoking half my Marlboro's, Beth and I headed for the car. Going back to the scene was the only thing we could really do just now. Climbing into the Volvo, I cracked open the window and took a hold of the case file that Beth had managed to put together, the picture of little Emily staring up at me sending a shiver down my spine.

"So who was it that actually asked for our help?" I mumbled, flicking through the little notes that we had.

"Mary Torrence, Charlene's mother." Beth replied, winding her own window down "Damn heat in here..."

"And what'd she tell ya'?" I asked, snapping the file closed and kicking the car into gear.

"Not a lot." She mumbled, pulling her long hair up into a ponytail as I tore out of the street "Just that the cops have their heads up there ass, and by the time they find her granddaughter it'll be too late."

"Way to be positive." I scoffed, but knew deep down that she was probably right "I'll talk to Shane and Rick later, see if they know anything that the media ain't sharing."

The rest of the drive was spent mainly in silence, Beth staring out at the many kids that littered the streets. She did that a lot. Looked out to see innocent kids playing and then pictured where they would be in ten years. Jail. Murdered. Sometimes both. I could tell that it both saddened and terrified her at the same time. Sighing, I reached over and took her small hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and pressing a reassuring kiss to it. Turning, she gave my hand a quick squeeze and a small smile as we came to a stop outside the run down house that little Emily was unfortunately growing up in.

"This it?" I questioned, peering out Beth's window at what I could only describe as an obvious crack den "What a fuckin' shit hole."

"Daryl!" she hissed, turning and slapping me on the chest before giving me 'The Point'. Another one of her infamous 'Mom' quirks "You had better behave when we get in here, Ok? I am not going to sit and apologize for you."

"When do I not behave?" I smirked, waggling my eyebrows a little as she chuckled. I did have a tendency in letting my mouth run wild and get the better of me from time to time "Ok, ok, I'll be good." Taking one last lingering look at the house I gave a sigh and nodded for Beth to go.

The closer we go to the front door the worse it looked. Broken glass and dirty needles up the path. Overgrown nettles in the yard that were dangerously close to Beth's bare arms, and probably one of the worst smells that I had encountered in a long time were only a few on the ever expanding list of hazards that we were coming across. That smell alone was an indication that something was definitely dead in the yard. A dog most likely.

The house itself was in no better shape either. The 'friendly, welcoming' green paint that probably hadn't been touched up in the last 25 years had turned a rather disgusting sickly greyish/black colour at the bottom, some of it chipped and even peeled away completely from the slats of wood. The window's, if not smashed, seemed to be nailed down, and the screen door with the 'Welcome Home' mat in front of it, was so badly torn that it may as well have not been there in the first place. Yeah...This was _definitely _a place to be raising kids.

_Shit hole_, I mouthed to Beth once more as I knocked the rickety door, her crystal blue orbs shooting me a 'Final Warning' as we waited patiently for someone to answer. After a couple of minutes, I battered the door again.

"Alright, alright! I'm comin'!" Came an annoyed cry from inside as the door flew open to reveal a rather startled looking Charlene "Who the fuck are you?"

Classy.

"Charlene Torrence?" I asked, politely I might add, which earned me a nod from the small woman "I'm Daryl Dixon and this is my partner, Beth Greene. I was just wondering if we could have a few words with you inside regarding your daughter's disappearance."

"I already told the cops all I know." She spat back as she tried to close the door.

"Lucky for you, we're not cops." I replied, stopping the door with my foot, peering round the edge of it only to be met by angry green eyes.

"Then who the fuck are you?" She asked once again, opening the door fully before crossing her arms over her chest "I ain't interested in sellin' anythin' to the media either, so if that's what ya'll are here for then feel free to go and take a flyin' fuck to yourselves."

"Actually..." Beth interjected, noticing that my patience was wearing thin "We're private investigators and we think that maybe we could help."

"Private investigators?" Charlene repeated in confusion "Who the hell contacted you guys?"

"I did." An older woman replied, coming to stand behind Charlene with a kind smile. Mary I presume "Mr. Dixon, Miss. Greene. Please come in."

Unlike her daughter, Mary was a lot more pleasant as we made our way into the messy house, Charlene slamming the door closed and stomping to the sofa where she threw herself down next to her mother. But no matter how polar opposite they seemed to be attitude wise, there was no denying that they looked alike . Both with a mass of dark curls and small green eyes. Easy to say that little Emily definitely took after her mother and grandmother in the looks department.

"Dixon, huh?" Charlene mumbled, lighting herself a cigarette "Any relation to Merle Dixon?"

"My brother..." I murmured "You know him?"

"Oh, I know him!" She scoffed before taking a draw from her cigarette "Anyway, can we hurry this up. I don't feels to comfy with you guys in my house."

"Ok." I replied, pushing all thoughts of my brother to the back of mind "What can you tell us about the night Emily went missing."

"Like I said to the cops and the press a thousand times." She grunted, flicking some ash into a nearby mug "I was out, my friend Sandra was over watchin' Emily and when I got back she was gone. Sandra was passed out on the couch and can't remember hearin' a thing. No signs of break in or forced entry. Nothin'."

Mary shifted slightly on the couch, her hands clasped politely on her lap as she gave a disapproving mumble. From her attitude at the sound of the friends name, I could tell that Sandra and Mary were not usually on the best of terms.

"Do you know of anyone that could be holdin' a grudge against you or your family?" Beth asked, her Southern tone sweet and relaxing "An ex-boyfriend? Emily's father maybe?"

"Not that I can think of." Charlene replied, sitting back on the couch and glaring at Beth, the quickly burning cigarette held loosely between her yellow fingertips "Goin' to tell me how stupid questions like this are goin' to help find my daughter. What makes you big shots so much different to the cops?"

"Cause not too many people like talkin' to the cops." Beth shot back, causing her to finally shut up "You want to get information outta people, we'll get it. The cops won't...You care for your daughter at all then you'll let us help you."

"Don't you dare fuckin' judge me!" Charlene bellowed, Mary tapping her elbow trying to keep her down "I do care about my daughter! Unless you got kids, you don't know just how hard it is. I suggest you keep your fuckin' mouth shut princess 'fore I shut it for you!"

I could see the anger dancing in Beth's eyes, her fists balling at her sides. But like I said earlier, Beth cared, and because she cared she kept quiet.

"Mind me askin' who her father is?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence and stare down between the two young women "If he is involved and we had a name this could all be over very quickly."

"...I don't know..." She shrugged, avoiding eye contact. She knew who the father was "Look Mr. Dixon, I appreciate your help, but that's all I got for you. All I can suggest is maybe ask around the neighbourhood and see if anyone saw somethin'."

And that's as far as we were going to get. Nodding slightly and forcing a smile, I led Beth out of the house to the car, my own anger bubbling up inside of me. Like I said before. There are two types of people in this world, and right now I don't know which one Charlene Torrence was.

Reaching the car, I turned to face Beth who looked like she was ready for tearing someone a new asshole.

"Un-believable!" She scoffed, tearing her ponytail out and running her hands through her hair "How can she sit in there and act like that when her 4 year old daughter is goodness knows where, having goodness know what done to her!?"

"Hey...Calm..." I said soothingly, pulling her in for a hug "She's just worried. People act out in crazy ways when they're worried. Try not get too worked up, Ok. At least she's acceptin' our help."

Taking a deep breath, Beth nodded before looking up at me, a look of confusion quickly overcoming her.

"What?" She drew out, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she notice my smug grin.

"Oh nothing..." I replied, letting go of her as I began to climb into the car "Just think it's _hilarious_ that in the end, _I'm_ the one who behaved."

"Shut up, Dixon." She said, trying and failing miserably at holding back her smirk as she climbed into the car herself "Just take me home."

"Certainly." I said with a slight chuckle "Wouldn't want you throwin' another hissy fit now would we? Would hate to think of all the people that I would have to apologize to."

"Just drive!"

**…****…****…**

The journey home went by far too slow for my liking, each road we turned into feeling like a mile long before we hit the next. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. I loved working with the people, no matter how difficult they could be at times, but this was definitely my favourite time in the whole day. The part where I got to go home, put my feet up and relax.

Much like the ride to Charlene's, the journey back home was spent mainly in silence, Beth once again staring out the window as more and more kids began to fill the streets on their bikes and skateboards; Again, that same sadness and fear filling her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm goin' to black out these windows pretty soon if you don't stop torturin' yourself like this." I half joked, quickly glancing at her to find her blushing.

"Sorry." She replied a little embarrassed "Think I'm just fearin' the worst for these kids...Not all of them are goin' to make it out of here."

"True..." I nodded "But it only takes one of them to be the change this place needs."

Smiling, Beth gave a small nod before turning her attention back out the window, that one little comment replacing the sadness and fear with a new sense of hope.

It wasn't too long after that did we pull up outside the house. Home. Sure the blue paint was a little chipped, and there was a small hole in the corner of the porch that I kept threatening to fix, but it was home. A place where I had made a lot of memories. A place, after years and years of searching, found safety. A place where, and this sounds cheesy as hell, love was.

"There." I smirked, killing the engine "Home sweet home."

"Thank you." Beth replied, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek as she got out the car.

Smiling, I watched as she ran up the porch steps before getting out and quickly following her, only for the front door to fly open to reveal a very tired, very _pregnant _Maggie. Only a few more weeks and she and her husband, Glenn would be introducing their first child into the world. A little boy.

"Thank goodness you're home." She breathed a sigh of relief as I caught up with Beth "Thought you guys were never comin' back."

"Sorry Mag's. Difficult client." Beth giggled, rolling her eyes a little before hugging her sister and giving her a kiss on the cheek "Don't feel you need to stay. If you're tired just head."

"Thanks Bethy." She smiled, resting a hand on her ever expanding bump before turning to me "Hey Daryl."

"Hey Maggie." I smirked, enveloping her in a hug as she pressed her own kiss to my cheek "Drive safe."

"I will." She giggled, pulling out of the hug and making her way down the stairs towards her car "Oh, and Beth!" She called, turning back to face us "Daddy said that he'll be by to watch her tomorrow for you."

"Thanks Maggie." Beth smiled "Now go before Glen has a heart attack!"

With a smile and a nod, Maggie waved got into her car and drove off, leaving Beth giggling a little at her franticness. Ever since they were kids, Beth and Maggie had always been close. All they had was each other for a while. Maggie was a year older, and after the death of their mother had to step in and play 'Mom'. Seeing her becoming a mother for the first time to her own child couldn't do anything other than make you smile.

Tapping me on the elbow, Beth and I headed into the house, that beautiful smile of hers once again splaying across her face at the sight before us.

"Mommy!" Cried the beautiful little girl as she got up and ran towards us, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hey baby!" Beth bellowed, bending down and enveloping her in a bone crush hug as the she received a small kiss "How was your day?"

"Aunt Maggie and I painted a picture for you!" She beamed, pushing her golden blonde locks out of her deep blue eyes as she handed the crumpled sheet to her Mom "It's a unicorn!"

"Wow! Kelsi! That's amazing." Beth replied wide eyed, as she picked the five year old up, holding the picture out to have a good look.

Kelsi...The only way I could describe that kid, is pure sunshine. Beth's spitting image. Long golden hair, big blue eyes and a smile that would make even the most hardened criminal's heart melt. Every time I looked at her, I couldn't help but smile myself. Her laughter was like bells, her voice so innocent as she tried to explain something.

"What do you think, Daryl?" Beth asked, turning the picture round to show me.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, taking the picture from her "That is the best damn unicorn I've ever seen! This needs to go straight up in the wall."

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as if just noticing me.

With a smile as bright as the sun, Kelsi leaned over in her Mother's arms and grabbed for me, Beth laughing as she tried to awkwardly hand her over. The minute she was in my arms she wrapped her own tiny ones around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. It's moments like this that I truly savour. My beautiful daughter in my arms and my stunning girlfriend by my side.

"You been a good girl?" I asked, pulling back slightly to look at her as she let out a small giggle.

"Yes Daddy." She laughed as I tickled her side.

"Promise?" I smirked

"Promise!" She shreiked.

"Good." I smiled "Now give me a kiss."

Laughing she leaned in and gave me a little peck on the lips, only to pull back with a scowl.

"What?" I quizzed, watching as she frantically began to wipe her mouth.

"Ew!" She gave an exaggerated cry "Daddy, you've been smoking! You stink!"

"Have not!" I lied, Beth crossing her arms over her chest as she gave me a pointed glance.

"Uh huh!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Nuh uh!" I mimicked back, yet another small chuckle escaping her lips.

Laughing, Beth took hold of Kelsi and placed her feet back on the ground, kissing her on the forehead as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right little lady." She smirked "Go wash up for dinner."

"Ok Mommy." She beamed before running off in the direction of the bathroom.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I watched her; her golden waves bouncing as she disappeared out of sight. Smiling, Beth turned to me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pressed her slight body against mines. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in as close as I could.

"You know..." She mumbled, playing with the hair on the back of my neck "Sometimes I wonder who the bigger kid is."

"Oh is that right?" I smirked, tilting her chin up before placing a loving kiss to her lips. Pulling back I rested my forehead against hers, her crystal pools of blue staring up at me "...Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled, leaning up to give me another kiss, pulling back all to quickly "And, Honey..."

"What?"

"You smell like smoke." Smiling she began to walk off, swaying her hips a little as she went.

"Told you!" Kelsi cried from the bathroom.

Women...Gotta love them.  
**…**

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed chapter two guys. Thought I would add in a little bit of fluff seeing as it won't last too long lol.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aw Yay! Thanks guys for all the reviews and attention this story has received so far. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it :)**

**…****…****…**

**Chapter Three**

You would think that at 30 years of age I would have stopped believing in superhero's a long time ago. What, with the world going to shit more and more every day. Though even with all the hatred and violence that surrounded us, I couldn't help but hold onto that little bit of hope that there was still the odd person out there whom, in my opinion anyway, could be called a superhero.

Now according to Kelsi, I was a superhero. Someone who helped catch the bad guys and keep her and her Mom safe. I remember only a few months ago when she had come home from school with one of her drawings; a picture of the three of us where her Mom was dressed like a princess and I was wearing a windswept cape. I couldn't remember feeling as much pride as I had that day she brought that picture home. But as much as I loved the idea that my little girl saw me as her 'protector', her 'superhero'; I couldn't help but feel the fraud.

Since coming home I had watched Beth make dinner, do housework, help Kelsi with her homework and scrub at her Mother's old vintage rug that was sporting a rather large looking grape juice stain; all the while talking to me about the case and probably, subconsciously, coming up with a solution to world peace. So no...There was no way that I was the superhero in this family. Beth was.

It was close to 11 when she finally came to bed. Her long hair dancing round her shoulders as she pulled my Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt on over her head, her jeans quickly finding their place in the corner of the room as she sunk in next to me. She had insisted that Kelsi would go right to sleep, allowing us to have some 'alone time' together. Two hours the little _darling_ fought for. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty though as Beth ran around chasing her while I took the opportunity to jot down some names of people that I thought may know something about Emily.

"That kid needs Ritalin." I mumbled, never looking up from my notepad, biting the end of my pen as Beth let out a small chuckle.

"I'm convinced Maggie stocks her up on sugar before we get home." She replied, scooting up into my side before tearing the notepad from my hands "No more work tonight, Honey." she carried on, sitting the notepad on the bedside table "Give your mind a rest for the night."

I wasn't going to argue. My mind was running haywire at the thought of all the names I had written down. Instead I sunk deeper into my pillow, Beth's small hand coming up to rest on my chest as her nails dragged across her and Kelsi's names which had been inked into my skin. Pulling her in a little closer, I turned to face her, my own hand making it's way into her blonde tresses.

"You know, I was thinkin'..." She began, propping herself up on her elbow "We should go away for a weekend when all this is over. Just the three of us?"

"Yeah, that would be good." I smirked, my fingers gently playing with the ends of her hair "We could drive down to the lake. Go campin' or somethin'..."

"Sounds perfect." She smirked, running her fingers through my short hair before gently tugging on it.

Propping myself up a little, I scooted as close to her as I could get, my lips making their way to her jaw as I slowly left a trail of kisses down to her chin. Hooking her leg over my hip she giggled, my lips capturing hers once more in a soft kiss as I lay her back down on the bed.

You know, I don't think I'll ever forget the first time I kissed Beth Greene. I had just turned 18 and we were in the front seat of my car after seeing _Witness _at the movies. I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. So I went for it.

I knew the kiss had come as a shock to her but for me it was a release to weeks of built up tension. I couldn't really remember when it was that I had began to 'like' her. Probably when I heard that that fucker, Jimmy had asked her out for her 16th birthday. To say that I was beyond pissed when I heard she had actually said yes was the understatement of the century.

Beth and I had always had a close relationship, but I had to be honest and say that it never once felt like that of a brother and sister. Best friends, absolutely. A flirtation, most probably. But a brother and sister, definitely not.

After the kiss poor Jimmy never heard from her about their plans for her birthday celebrations...I on the other hand was _very_ much enjoying her all to myself.

By the time I was 24 we found out we were pregnant, and I'll admit, it was probably one of the most terrifying times of my life. We hadn't known how we were going to tell everyone. I remember Merle and my friend, Phil killing themselves, the whole thing seeming hilarious to them. But Beth...she had been close to tears at the thought of telling her Father. As far as he knew she was waiting until she was married to have any sort of physical relations with a man. But he didn't take it too bad. Frankly I think the only reason he took it so well was because I was the father. Maggie, on the other hand, was ready for running me over at any second.

Two weeks after my 25th birthday, Kelsi Dixon-Greene came into the world, and when she did all the fear I had been feeling left. I remember watching as Beth, exhausted from the hours of pain she had went through, fell back against her pillow laughing, the sound of tiny cries filling the sterile room. I couldn't help but watch in awe as she held the tiny bundle in the pink blanket, her laughter turning to tears of joy as she had taken my hand and pulled me down to sit next to her.

12 years and one kid later, to me, she was still the most beautiful thing in the world.

Continuing my assault on her lips, my hands soon came to a rest on her hips, her own slowly running up my back as her nails grazed the old scars that covered me...and that's when I heard it. The soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Mommy...Daddy..." Came the muffled voice of Kelsi "C-Can I sleep in next to you? It's too dark in my room and I-I'm scared."

Sighing I let my head fall forward, my face burying into the crook of Beth's neck as I tried to hide my agitation. Cock blocked by a five year old.

"Who needs a condom when you have a kid..." I mumbled, reluctantly climbing out the bed as Beth gave a small chuckle "Coming baby girl!"

Opening the door I was greeted with the sight of a tired looking Kelsi, clutching her battered teddy bear to her chest as if she were about to lose him at any moment. I could tell that she had been crying; probably holding off coming to us as long as she could before getting too scared. She just stared up at me with those big blue eyes, sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her hand as I gave her a gentle smile and picked her up, her small arms instantly wrapping round my neck.

"My side or Mommy's?" I asked, my tone cheery as I brought her over to the bed.

"I want a hug from you Daddy." Came her muffled reply, her face buried tightly into the crook of my neck.

Climbing back into bed I moved into the middle, Beth reaching over and running her hand though Kelsi's hair as she lay down and curled up against my side, sleep quickly overtaking her. I couldn't help but smile once again as Beth turned off the bedside lamp before cuddling up on my other side.

"Night, Honey." She yawned, giving me a kiss as she lay down "Love you."

"Night, Baby." I replied back "Love you too."

**…****…****…  
**

There's nothing I hate more in this world than getting woken from a good night's sleep. It had been that way ever since I was a kid. Whenever Merle would wake me up in the middle of the night as teenagers to share a story about his latest conquest, I wanted nothing more than to knock his fuckin' teeth down his throat. Getting a decent nights sleep in our house was practically unheard of...especially for me.

It must have been around 3 in the morning when I felt the urgent shake to my shoulder, my clouded mind trying to work out if it was real or not. But when the shaking continued followed by a '_Daryl, wake up!_', I knew my biggest hate was coming true. Groaning, I turned away from Beth, burying my nose into Kelsi's hair as I tried, and failed, to block out her voice.

"Daryl, I swear if you don't get up this instant..." She muttered, shaking me again.

"What!?" I finally relented, flipping on the lamp at my side before turning to face her with a scowl.

"There's someone in the house..." She whispered, all annoyance leaving me when I saw the worry in her eyes.

Listening, I waited to hear what had awoken her. A creek or a thump, but all I heard was a deafening silence, the only sound being the deep breathing of our daughter.

"It's probably just the wind picking up, Baby." I finally spoke, lying back down "We're due a storm soon."

"No Daryl I'm bein' serious, I heard bangin'." She replied "Please go and check before Kelsi wakes up."

Ready to try and put her mind to rest once again, I opened my mouth to argue, only for the sound of a glass smashing followed by a mumbled '_fuck'_ causing me sit bolt upright. Listen to the woman. Always listen to the woman.

Gently moving Kelsi over to her Mother, I quickly reached for the glock I kept in the top drawer, motioning for Beth to keep quiet and stay where she was. Silently I got up and made my way for the bedroom door, careful not to give myself away by the knowing creak it was so famous for. With the gun clutched tightly, I began to follow the sound coming from the kitchen. Of all the rooms in the fucking house the bastard was starting there. The closer I got the louder he got and with on final breath, I spun round the corner and pointed the gun at him.

"Don't fuckin' move asshole!" I shouted, the man who was hunched over in the fridge going ridged.

"You wouldn't shoot me now, would ya?" Came a familiar voice as the man straightened, slowly turning to face me with a smug grin as he raised his hands in a mocking manner.

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me..." I mumbled, lowering the gun immediately.

"Hey there baby brother..."

Merle.

**…****…****…**

3:45 and I was beyond pissed. Before it has even begun I could tell it was going to be one of _those_ days.

With a look that I'm pretty sure would kill you on the spot, I sat glaring at Merle as he shovelled eggs into his face, Beth quickly adding sausages to his enormous plateful as he shot her a disgusting smile. I swear, if she wasn't in the room I would have killed him by now. Don't hear from him in months and the first time I see him I have a gun pointing at his ass in the middle of the night as he raids my fridge. Fuckin' dick.

"Oh, cheer up Darlena!" He smirked, rolling his eyes a little as he took a swig from one of my beers "Thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I could'a shot you, you prick!" I scoffed, my anger boiling.

"Daryl!" Beth hissed before turning to my idiotic brother "Of course we're happy to see you Merle. I think what Daryl is tryin' to say is it probably would have been better if you came at a more appropriate time."

"No I'm not." I replied, my gaze never leaving Merle as Beth rolled her eyes "What the fuck are you doin' here? You could have woken Kelsi up!"

"Needed a place to crash for a few nights." He shrugged, suddenly finding his food very interesting "Was just goin' to grab some grub before settin' up on the couch. You two need to better secure this place."

Placing the frying pan in the sink, Beth joined us at the kitchen table. She looked tired, but for some reason unknown to me, she actually _liked_ Merle, and wanted to make sure he was seen to. There she goes carin' again.

Watching as he continued to stuff his face, I could tell that food and sleep was not the only thing that my brother had dropped in for. Life with Merle just wasn't that simple.

"And what else you wantin'?" I asked, taking a swig of my own beer as I lit myself a cigarette, Beth quickly taking it from me and stubbing it out.

"You got him trained good there, Bethy." Merle chuckled, sitting back in his seat as he stared me down "Ok...you got me...I needed to talk to the both of ya's 'bout somethin'."

"And it couldn't wait?" I replied, figuring he was looking for money.

"No it couldn't." Merle practically growled, pushing his near empty plate to the side "Word through the grapevine is that you two have taken on Emily Torrence's case..."

"Where'd you hear that?" Beth asked curiously "We only just decided to do it."

"Word get's 'round fast." Merle answered, glancing at me as he shifted uncomfortably "And I think you two would be wise if you dropped it and told Charlene to go fuck herself."

"What'd you know, Merle?" I pressed, Beth taking my hand as I stared my brother down "You know who's taken that little girl?"

"...Can't say." He mumbled, my fist clenching "All I know is that if you don't drop this case, things are gonna get messy for ya's."

"Merle..." Beth began, her voice pleading "A little girl's missin'...you have to tell us what you know..."

"All I know is that bitch Charlene ain't as truthful as she's makin out." Fuck, even I knew that "Playin' the innocent victim. That broad couldn't care less where her daughter is."

I couldn't help but think of Kelsi. If I was in Charlene's shoes I wouldn't rest until she was home safe, and let me tell you, if you stood in the way of my daughter and her safety, I wouldn't even hesitate before putting a bullet in your skull.

"What's you relationship with Charlene, Merle?" I asked, my stomach lurching as I thought of the possibilities "You two an item?"

"I fucked her if that's what you're askin'..." He spluttered "Ain't no relationship."

"You Emily's daddy?" I asked, praying that what I believed was the truth.

"Nah." He shook his head, relief washing over me "I ain't cut out to be a dad. Kid wouldn't have a chance! I'll leave fatherhood up to you."

I could feel my patience wearing thin, Beth rubbing soothing circles on my back as I held back the urge to grab him and beat the information I needed out of him.

"Fuck this shit." I mumbled, standing up and staring down at him "What the fuck do you know, Merle!? I don't want to find a little kid in a dumpster!"

"Daryl, Honey, keep it down." Beth pleaded soothingly.

"All I'm sayin'..." Merle began, his gaze fixed on mine "Is that I think there are some really dangerous peoples behind this. Charlene's been involved in some serious shit in the past, so who knows who she pissed off...You don't want to find a little kid in a dumpster, that's fine, but I don't want to find you dead."

"And what makes you think that'll happen?" I murmured, Beth taking hold of my hand once again.

"'Cause if ya's don't leave it alone..." He carried on "You will be..."  
**…****…****…**

**A/N: So guys, what'd ya think? Please share the love and leave a little review on your thoughts. Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the SHAMAZING reviews. So glad that you are enjoying the story so far :)**

**…****…****…**

**Chapter Four**

He was still there when I got up at 10. Sprawled out on the sofa with an arm resting on the floor, a pool of drool collecting on the cushion under him. I was going to have to remember to burn it later. The sight of him just caused my blood to boil once again as I made my way through the small living room towards the kitchen, the smell of bacon flooding the room. Beth was a saint. She stood hunched over the stove making breakfast while Kelsi sat at the dining table that Merle and I occupied only hours before, drawing a picture as she happily swung her legs back and forth, her 'Best Friend', Mr. Snuggles at her side. I swear that teddy is older than me.

It didn't take long for her to look up and flash me that glorious smile. I really cherished the fact that she was at the age where she got excited when she saw me. Sure as damned she'd wake up one morning and hate my guts. Until then, however...

"Good morning, Daddy." She politely greeted, brushing a golden lock from her eyes "Uncle Merle is here! I'm drawing him a picture of the two of us when we went fishin' last summer."

"Good mornin' to you too, baby girl." I replied with a soft chuckle, bending to place a small kiss on her head before making my way to Beth, kissing her 'good morning' as she flipped the bacon over.

"I think he'll like it." She carried on, again brushing her hair from her face as Beth plated up her breakfast and sat it in front of her "I'll give it to him when he wakes up. Do you think he'll sleep long?"

"Knowin' Uncle Merle, Baby..." I began, following Beth and taking a seat at the table "He might sleep till Christmas."

"Daryl..." Beth mumbled, shooting me a warning glance "Be nice about him in front of her. She adores him."

"Daddy! Don't be silly!" She giggle, missing her mother's warning before turning towards her "Mommy, Aunt Maggie said that the baby is going to be here soon. Can we go and see it the second it's born?"

"Maybe not the second it's born." Beth chuckled into her coffee, reaching over and running her hand through Kelsi's hair "But we will go and see it really soon after. Now eat up."

Appearing happy enough with her answer, Kelsi turned her attention back to the paper in front of her, slowly picking at her breakfast as Beth tried to stifle back a yawn. After Merle's little 'warning' to us last night, she had struggled to get back to sleep. She wasn't going to admit it, but I could tell that he had freaked her out a little. I, on the other hand, was refusing to fall for any of his bullshit. Merle was fucking famous for getting people wound up for nothing. Leaning over, I ran my hand through her totted hair, placing a kiss to her head as I stood to get myself a cup of coffee.

Now Beth wasn't the type of person to get easily spooked. I remember when we just began dating, she had insisted that we went a walk through the graveyard at 2 in the morning on the way back from a party at Shane's place. I was up for it. Wanted to be the protective boyfriend and keep her safe. Was actually hoping she would get a little scared and cuddle in...She was fine though. It was me that was shitting it. Rick and Shane wouldn't let me live that one down for a long time.

"Knock, knock." Came a cheery voice from behind, a loud gasp from Kelsi snapping me out of my thoughts.

And speak of the devils...

"Rick, Shane." Beth smiled, standing and kissing their cheeks before ushering them to sit "You guys wantin' some breakfast? Cup of coffee?"

"Can't, Bethy. As much as I'd love to." Rick smirked, both him and Shane taking a seat "On the clock, which reminds me, Daryl..." He carried on, turning to look at me "I'm goin' to pretend that I didn't see him lyin' through there."

"Fuck if I care." I muttered, Shane chuckling a little "I'll cuff him myself for ya."

"Daddy!" Kelsi barked, staring me down "You said the F-word!"

"Definitely your daughter, Beth." Shane smirked, Beth rolling her eyes a little before bending and kissing Kelsi on the head.

"Ok little missy." She said "Leave your Daddy to me and go get ready for Pop's comin'."

Standing, Kelsi pulled both Rick and Shane in for hugs and kisses before running out the room, Beth letting out a quiet sigh before taking a seat next to me. I could tell that it wasn't just her lack of sleep that was bothering her though. She looked drained. Her smiles for Rick and Shane almost being forced out of politeness.

"Baby, why don't you go back to bed." I suggested running a hand through her hair, only for her to immediately shake her head.

"Nah, I'm fine." Again with the forced smile as she turned her full attention to our friends "Rick, how's Lori and the kids?"

Looks like I'll be speaking with her later then.

"Ah, they're ok." Rick smiled, sitting back a little further in his seat "Carl's been gettin' into a little bit of bother in school. Think he's bein' bullied, but he won't say nothin'. Judith is talkin' away though. Was askin' for her Auntie Beth just this mornin'. Think it's about time we took advantage of this good weather and got a barbecue goin'."

"Look at you guys." Shane smirked "What excitin' lives you all lead. Kids and barbecues."

I couldn't help but chuckle into my coffee a little. You see, Shane, Rick, Beth and I had all been best friends for as long as I could remember. Middle school, high school, run ins with the law, kids...we had tackled everything together. Well, Shane was still to catch up in the 'kids' department. He wasn't slow to joke about how 'domesticated' Rick and I were becoming, however.

"Well just you wait, Walsh." I smirked, lighting myself a cigarette as Beth got up and opened a window "It's only a matter of time now until some poor desperate woman that you fucked in the past come's bangin' on your door beggin' you to take care of the devil spawn you fathered."

"Fuck you, Dixon." He smirked, tossing a slice of toast that had been abandoned on Kelsi's plate in my direction.

"Don't scare the guy." Rick laughed, scratching the scruff on his chin "I had to convince him that fatherhood wasn't contagious."

"Would you two ease up?" Beth chuckled, rolling her eyes a little "It's like bein' back in high school."

"Ok, ok, ok." Rick smiled, composing himself "Reason we stopped by is 'cause we got a phone call this mornin' from Mary Torrence tellin' us that she gone hired you two to help with the case."

"Yeah." I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I took a long draw from my burning cigarette "That Charlene is a fuckin' piece of work you know that...You guys got much to go on?"

"Nah..." Shane sighed, crossing his arms over his chest "She ain't got a clue who the Daddy is. Neighbours seem to be pretty oblivious to everythin' that went on that night too. All we got is an empty bed and a fucked up 'babysitter'."

"Great." Beth muttered, turning to face me "I guess we could try talk to the neighbours first...Maybe talk to Sandra the babysitter?"

"Good luck there." Rick mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Actually, I was thinkin' on headin' over to see Abraham...See if he's heard anythin'." I replied, gaining a nod of approval from Beth.

Sticking his fingers into his ear, Rick began to mumble.

"I'm not listenin' to this..." He called out.

So maybe Abe wasn't on the best side of the law at times, but Rick knew as well as I did that he was a valuable instrument in helping get information out of people. He had come to the acceptance a long time ago that if he arrested all the 'bad guys', then maybe life would be that little bit more fucked up for the people of Dorchester. Didn't mean that his boss wasn't always on his ass to bring them in though. Abe and Merle were only two on a long list that I was pretty sure I had occupied at one point.

"Ok..." Beth said with a small sigh "We'll head there first, see if we can get a lead."

"Just do me one favour, Dixon..." Rick began, finally pulling his fingers out his ears as Shane and him got ready to leave "Don't go and do anythin' too illegal...I'm sick havin' to go blind all the time to keep your ass out of jail."

"Man of little faith..." I replied with a toothy grin.

"I'll keep him in check, Rick." Beth smiled, standing and giving the two of them a hug goodbye "Tell Lori I'll get a catch up with her soon."

"I will." He smirked, slapping me a 'goodbye' on the back as Beth left to check on Kelsi "Now, behave yourself..." He carried on, turning to face me once again "...and remember to keep in touch. You find out anythin', you let me know. I'll see you later."

"Will do...I'll walk you out." I chuckled, standing and following them out towards the front door, Merle still passed out on the sofa.

Coming to a stop in the hallway, I checked behind myself to make sure Beth was nowhere in earshot; the mood quickly shifting as I braced myself for sharing with my brothers.

"I uh, I didn't want to say too much back there..." I began, my voice low as Rick and Shane's ears perked up in interest "But Merle stopped by last night to give Beth and I a...warnin', or somethin'. He couldn't say too much, but he thinks there's probably more to this than what meets the eye. Some real bad people behind it."

"He give you any names?" Shane asked, reaching for his notepad.

"Nah, man." I replied "But I'm goin' to go and see Phil later tonight after Beth goes to sleep. See if he knows anythin'."

I could see Rick visibly swallow at the name, his breathing becoming laboured as my words sunk in.

"...You think that's wise after everythin' that went down?" He muttered "I mean, what was this 'warnin''?"

"Just that we should be leavin' the case alone 'or else' sorta thing...I'll take Abe with me." I said, brushing off his concern "There shouldn't be a problem anyway. Ain't no bad blood between us. Just don't want Beth knowin' about all that stuff that went down that night. It was a lifetime ago..."

They were silent for a while before Rick finally gave a small nod.

"Ok..." He said quietly "But if you need back up at all, call us. You understand? Don't do nothin' stupid."

"Me do somethin' stupid?" I asked with a smirk "Why, Rick I'm hurt that you would think such a thing."

"I'm bein' serious, Daryl." He said "Be careful..."

"...I will be..." I replied "Beth would kill me if I go'n get myself hurt...Think I'm more frightened of her..."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned ." Shane chuckled.

"Yeah." I agreed with a smirk as the two made their way out "I'll call you later."

"Ok." Rick replied "And remember, Daryl. Careful. Ain't no place in that cemetery for you yet."

Yeah...World ain't quite finished with me yet...  
**…****…****…**

**A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit shorter, but I had to cut it or it would have been **_**way **_**too long. Embrace the love and leave me a little review to tell me what you all thought :)**

**Remember...Constructive criticism is welcome :)**

**Also guys, I've started a new story called 'The Glory Box' which is pretty AU and hopefully a bit different. If you fancy it, take a gander and tell me what you all think. Thanks :)**


End file.
